


2 // Knife.

by chasingvictoryx



Series: TWDG'S SURVIVAL GUIDE // OR LACK THEREOF. [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, aj just wants to protect clem, twdgdrabblechallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingvictoryx/pseuds/chasingvictoryx
Summary: He’s not sure what started the thought, but one things for sure: he won’t be able to sleep until he does it.He has to make a knife before the night is over with.
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Clementine (Walking Dead)
Series: TWDG'S SURVIVAL GUIDE // OR LACK THEREOF. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539976
Kudos: 6





	2 // Knife.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much this time, but this was the first thing to pop into my head so here y'all go!

He’s not sure what started the thought, but one things for sure: he won’t be able to sleep until he  _ does it.  _

He has to make a knife before the night is over with.

So, sitting up in his — admittedly comfy — bed, AJ pushes the covers back and moves to swing his legs over the side of the bed. Before he moves any further, his eyes fall on Clem as she tosses and turns in her bed on the other side of the room. A frown tugs at his lips as he watches her.

_ Nightmares. _

He wonders what it is  _ this time.  _ Is it something new or the same one she always used to have? He isn’t so sure until he hears her mumbling. He strains to listen, finally catching what he’s fairly certain is  _ his name.  _

_ Same one,  _ he concludes, and pushes himself the rest of the way out of bed.

He almost contemplates waking her up, but in fear of only making things worse for her, he decides against it.

It gives him all the more reason to go through with making the knife he’s been dreaming about for nights on end.

He  _ has _ to protect her.

Just like she always protects  _ him. _

He can’t be a little kid anymore. He has to grow up now. And he decides that there’s no better way to do so than by making this weapon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt (and late start) at NANOWRIMO, going off a TWDG drabble challenge prompt created by [this lovely person!](https://stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale.tumblr.com) and you can read more about it [here](https://stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale.tumblr.com/post/188509923780/twdg-writing-challenge-write-a-drabble-100-words) I will also be posting my drabbles on tumblr under the user: @rubysrevenge so feel free to check me out there too if you'd like!


End file.
